


literally right next door

by ganymede_elegy



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Halloween parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymede_elegy/pseuds/ganymede_elegy
Summary: Sansa Stark is furious.She's lived in this apartment for three years. Every year her door is the most decorated, her balcony decked out in jack-o-lanterns and string lights. But this year, they had moved in, Sam and his roommate. This year their door is dripping in tacky décor. And yes, she might have snuck around to the other side of the building to see their balcony and sure enough...That was the first straw. The second was the pounding bass currently drifting down the hall from their apartment, through the walls and into her own. It is absolutely ruining her party.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955872
Comments: 47
Kudos: 147
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	literally right next door

**Author's Note:**

> for the Tumblr drabble event, prompt: free day

Sansa Stark is _furious_.

She's lived in this apartment for three years, since she graduated. Every year her door is the most decorated, her balcony decked out in jack-o-lanterns and string lights. But this year, _they_ had moved in, Sam and his roommate (she's never seen said roommate, she thinks he works nights, she can hear their door opening and footsteps in the hall as she's readying herself for bed). This year _their_ door is dripping in tacky décor. And yes, she might have snuck around to the other side of the building to see their balcony and _sure enough_...

That was the first straw. The second was the pounding bass currently drifting down the hall from their apartment, through the walls and into her own. It is absolutely _ruining_ her party.

She doesn't _need_ this party, it's just... it's her first time hosting anything since she and Harry broke up, since he moved out three months ago. It's her first real holiday being single in over a decade (she started dating Joffrey when she was fourteen, slipping almost seamlessly from him to Harry in college). So yes, this is her first party she's thrown by herself. She's not trying to _prove_ anything, even if all of her family and friends seem _shocked_ that she's stayed single for a whole three months.

Her party is perfect, from the décor to the appetizers to the artfully crafted cocktails to the custom playlist, which is currently being drowned out by heavy bass. She nearly snarls when she sees Robb stare at the appetizer in his hand and then look wistfully in the direction of _their_ apartment. Earlier, Myranda had mentioned that one of the guys at that party had given them all an open invitation to join. Sansa had (maybe louder than necessary) told them absolutely not.

And now, the third straw is the child standing in her doorway, frowning at her bowl of candy and huffing to his friend _the other apartment had full candy bars._ She doesn't need to ask which apartment.

She knows.

As the kids and their parents leave, she throws a glare down the hall at _their_ door and her fury mounts higher when she hears a bout of raucous laughter filter from behind it. Oh, they're just having _so much fun_.

She turns back to her own party. Jeyne and Beth seem to be having a good time, but Robb keeps sighing and even Arya looks bored and she _knows_ all Myranda wants to do is go see the boy who had invited her to the other party and even though she's good at hiding it, she knows Mya wouldn't mind some more male presence than Robb and Theon and Gendry.

She feels tears stinging at her eyes (she knows none of them are _trying_ to upset her, she knows she's upsetting herself, it's her need to control everything, to be perfect). Even now when she wants to cry, she won't because that will ruin the makeup that she worked so hard on. What kind of fairy would she be if all her glitter was cried off? She'd painstakingly glued crystals all around her eyes, she'd been so pleased with the effect, combined with her gauzy dress and the wings she'd custom built to go with it.

If she can't take her frustration out on herself or her guests, well, she's going to take it out on _them_.

In fact, she's doing the building a favor, she thinks as she opens her door and storms down the hall. The music is so loud, she's saving all their neighbors from it, too (she ignores the fact that a lot of her other neighbors are also having parties tonight). Her fist pounds on the door, rattling the skeleton that hangs in the center. The door opens and a very large man with a wild red beard answers.

“I'd like to speak to the tenants,” she says and tries not to wince at her formal choice of words.

The large man grins and yells “ _oi_ , Snow, there's an angry fairy here to talk to ya.”

Snow? The roommate she knows is Sam (and for a moment she feels horrible, she hadn't thought this through, she can't _imagine_ yelling at sweet Sam, who says hi to her at the mailboxes every day).

A man that is definitely _not_ Sam comes to the door and leans against the frame and gives her a once over that is, frankly, obscene. He's dressed like Westley from _The Princess Bride_ in a mask and his hair pulled back in a bun and a pair of _very_ tight pants with a sword slung at his hip and a billowy black shirt that's unlaced practically to his stomach and honestly, how dare he.

“Your music is obnoxious,” she finds herself saying (Arya would call this her _princess voice_ ).

The man just stares at her and after a while says “you could join us.”

She's outraged. How _dare_ he. He thinks he can try and _charm her_ with his pretty eyes and lazy smile and washboard abs and... She can feel herself turning bright red and she knows no amount of makeup or glitter is going to cover that, especially when it travels down her neck and chest.

“Just... turn your music down,” she hisses and turns away and walks as quickly as she can back to her apartment and ignores the feeling of his eyes on her back. Myranda is at the door watching and she raises an eyebrow and Sansa shoves her back inside. “What an ass!”

“For inviting you to his party?” Randa giggles and Sansa feels a deep sense of betrayal at this.

“For being...”

“Hot? Into you? Literally right next door?”

When she turns to close the door, he's still leaning against his and watching her with a small smile and she slams her door shut.

The absolute _nerve_ of some people.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first 'event' I've participated in since I started posting here and I just wanna say it's been a ton of fun and I appreciate anyone who's read these!
> 
> Happy spooky season!
> 
> (again, if you'd like to come follow me on tumblr, I'm @cellsshapedlikestars. I'm mildly interesting at best)


End file.
